


Moon and Star

by silkbuggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: They’re telling them because things changed. Because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had finished university and have been living together for years now. Because Tsukishimaproposed, and Yamaguchi couldn’t even celebrate it with his family.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	Moon and Star

They’re going to tell them.   
  
  
Yamaguchi flops down on Tsukishima’s old bed. They’re in his old house for the day, and while they had arrived during the afternoon, Yamaguchi hasn’t really left the room. He buries his face on the pillow. It smells of fabric softener and faintly of Tsukishima’s old cologne - a mix that flood his senses and pulls him away from the feeling of impending doom that’s quickly taking over.  
  


Because it’s too much.  
  


Too much, because they’ve told his parents already and the reaction still hurt - though, it was certainly not unexpected, given that his parents always had very poignant thoughts over queer people and their relationships; thoughts that never failed to beat Yamaguchi’s resolve to a pulp and stop him from saying anything sooner.   
  


But they have to.  
  


They’re telling them because things changed. Because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had finished university and have been living together for years now. Because Tsukishima _proposed_ , and Yamaguchi couldn’t even celebrate it with his family. 

Still, it had been a perfect day. After Yamaguchi said yes and they fucked on the balcony in what’s probably the lewdest thing Yamaguchi has ever done and will do in his life, Tsukishima panicked about how much of a mess it was and how half his plans almost didn’t make through. Yamaguchi only laughed. To him, the day had gone by like a romantic movie - from breakfast in bed to dinner under the stairs in their little outside table, to endeavors that could have gotten both of them in jail and outed them in a way much worse than what they’re doing right now, and pillow talk so fluffy it could rival Tsukishima’s sweet tooth.

He wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

But the following day had brought uncertainty over them. The conversation had been clear and to the point. They have to tell their families. They’ve been together for three years, ever since a very drunk Yamaguchi took matters into his own hands and kissed Tsukishima silly in the very balcony he proposed on. 

They went to Yamaguchi’s parents first because they live further. Tsukishima used his free days and Yamaguchi called in sick. He cried in the car on the way back and they lost another half day because of it. 

Burying his face on the pillow, he sighs. The sound comes out muffled but Tsukishima sits down next to him, running his palm on Yamaguchi’s back under his shirt. It’s warm and soft, grounding in a way only Tsukishima is.

They’re not wearing the rings. They did when they told Yamaguchi’s parents and it didn’t turn out too well. His mom caught a glimpse of them right as they arrived and it all went to shit much quicker than expected. 

“Are you okay?” Tuskishima curls a finger upwards, stopping at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck. 

Yamaguchi turns to look at him. “I’m even more nervous.” He admits.

It’s weird. Tsukishima’s family and this house had always been a safe haven of sorts to him growing up. Not only because he got to see his best friend, but also because he could forget a little bit of the expectations put upon him from an early age. Tsukishima’s mother has always been supportive of whatever they did. When Yamaguchi decided to start wearing nail polish, she scolded them not because of what they were doing, but because Tsukishima took her favorite one without asking and managed to spill it on the bedsheets. 

“You know what I think,” Tsukishima massages Yamaguchi’s neck, “I’m pretty sure they won’t give a fuck, but if they do…”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nods. The idea that Tsukishima would drop the only family he has so he can be himself and their love can continue warms his chest and fills him with guilt at the same time. “But I don’t want to ruin your day.” 

They chose Tsukishima’s birthday because Akiteru would be in town. Tsukishima wants to tell them both at the same time, and this is the only day they’ll manage to do so - especially since, in light of recent events and the many borderline violent, accusatory and sexual remarks thrown in Tsukishima’s face the last time they saw each other, Yamaguchi’s parents won’t be attending as they usually did every year. 

“It’s not going to be my day if I can’t celebrate it openly with my fiancé.” Tsukishima deadpans. 

Yamaguchi feels his cheeks burn. He loves hearing that word. Loves how it sounds in Tsukishima’s voice, can’t wait to hear him calling Yamaguchi his _husband_. 

Yamaguchi sits up. Tsukishima’s hand slips from under his shirt, stopping on his thighs. They’re alone in the room that used to be Yamaguchi’s comfort, but now that spot is reserved for Tsukishima. 

They kiss. Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima back with his fingertips. Tsukishima takes the hint, crouching backward until he’s almost at the foot of the bed. Yamaguchi climbs his lap, one knee resting in between his thighs, fingers burrowing in Tsukishima’s hair. He sighs. “God, I love you.” 

Tsukishima smiles. His hand squeezes Yamaguchi’s hip, eyes tracing over his features. “I love you too,” he says, kissing at Yamaguchi’s freckles. 

“We’ve got this.” He whispers against Tsukishima’s lips. 

Tsukishima nods. “We’ve got this.” 

-

Yamaguchi is freaking put. He barely touched any food on the table, and Akiteru is asking him, for the third time, if everything is okay. 

“I’m not that hungry, I had a late lunch,” he lies. Akiteru slithers his eyes but feigns, much to Yamaguchi’s relief, to believe him. 

They’re doing this on Tsukishima’s terms. Yamaguchi thought that he’d maybe say something before dinner since that was the plan, but the words died on Tsukishima’s throat as his mother brought out the roast beef. Yamaguchi squeezed his hand under the table and pretended that he wasn’t about to pass out. 

Tuskishima’s mother brings out the cake - strawberry flavor. Yamaguchi spent the entire morning baking it because it’s a little tradition of theirs. The first birthday they celebrated together as a couple was Tsukishima’s, and Yamaguchi had never baked a cake before, but he just had to try it. 

Now, three years later, he’s got the technique down. Extra sweet, just the right amount of strawberries and chantilly, topped with chocolate sauce and shavings. Tsukishima’s favorite dessert. 

“I bought a candle,” Akiteru exclaims, rummaging through his bag. He pulls out a green candle shaped like a little frog. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yamaguchi says as he unwraps it. 

Tsukishima tsks. “That’s for a child.” 

His mom smiles, setting four clean plates on the table. “You’ll always be my baby.” 

Tsukishima tenses. His eyes meet Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi understands before he can even begin to speak. He takes a step back, joining Tsukishima on the other side of the kitchen table. 

“Actually mom,” Tsukishima clears his throat, “it’s good that you brought that up because I have to tell you something.” 

His mom stops. Akiteru does too, the candle on his hand a few centimeters away from the cake. 

“Is everything okay?” She asks. Her voice is dripping with worry, vulnerable, and open. Yamaguchi kind of wants to scream. 

Tsukishima takes a deep breath. He scratches at his arm. “It’s more than okay,” he says. A hand tentatively makes way towards Yamaguchi and he comes closer, linking their fingers. “Tadashi and I have been together for three years. We’re engaged. I’m gay.” 

Thinking about it now, Yamaguchi thinks they should definitely have told it sooner. It’s a lot of information to drop on a person. Akiteru makes a sound that’s somewhere in between a yelp and a choking dog. 

“You guys!” His arms are open and he all but plummets himself on top of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, knocking the both of them back a step. Yamaguchi flinches, unsure of what to expect, but Akiteru is wrapping them in a hug and Tsukishima is making a strangled noise - things feel normal. 

Until he looks up and sees the expression on the face of Tsukishima’s mother. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice has no real tone to it, nothing more than a lul that makes Yamaguchi’s chest vibrate strangely and threatens to rip out his heart once and for all. 

“I…” Tsukishima stutters. His eyes dart all over the kitchen, stopping anywhere but her eyes. 

Akiteru has gone silent as well, looking at the exchange. “Mom…” he whispers, but it dies on the tension of the kitchen. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Her voice raises. 

Tsukishima gulps. “No.”

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” She orders. He does, albeit shyly. “Do you think I didn’t notice you’re gay? Or that the of you spent way too much time locked inside that room whenever Tadashi slept over?” 

Yeah, Yamaguchi might just fucking die. He splutters, face reddening. At least she isn’t looking at him. 

“I don’t…” Tsukishima seems at a loss for words. His mother is being defensive, sure, but they didn’t prepare for what to do if this happened. It didn’t occur to them she might already know. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t care if you’re gay, Kei.” She breathes out, more irritated than Yamaguchi has ever seen her before, “But hiding this from me for so long? What, and you’re engaged now? When I didn’t even get to enjoy seeing you happy and in love?” 

Tsukishima furrows his brows. “I’m still happy and in love.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart flutters because even if he is facing death head-on, he’s still a huge sap. 

She tsks. “You’re not even wearing rings.” 

“They’re in the car,” Tsukishima tells. “we were going to wear them but…” his eyes go to Yamaguchi and he falls silent. 

“My parents didn’t have the best reaction to them,” Yamaguchi explains. “I didn’t want to risk it. It was my idea, Tsukishima-san.” 

Her mouth falls open and she steps back, clearly surprised. “They didn’t…?”

He shakes his head, trying to keep down a shaky breath. “Not really.”

Her eyes soften. “Oh, baby.” She pulls him in for a hug. “I’m so sorry.” 

He smiles, ignoring the tear that falls down his cheek. “It’s okay.” 

She holds him so tight he might die for real now, but he doesn’t complain. When they break apart, she wipes his tears. “I wanna see that ring.” 

He smiles, sniffling, and nods. “I’ll go get them.” 

“And you,” Yamaguchi hears her voice as he walks out, “how dare you not tell your mother you’re in a relationship? I’m glad you’re happy but don’t think for a second-”

Yamaguchi laughs, unlocking the car. The night is heavy with dew, the moon hanging low in the sky. He can hear the fain bickering of Tsukishima and his mother. The rings are inside a little velvet box on the glove compartment. Simple bands of white gold. Inside them are the words he told Tsukishima when he confessed, and the answer he had gotten. 

_You shine brighter than the moon._

_Only because you are my star._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this fic, I might delete it because I don't think I made justice to the idea, it was a little bit of a spur of the moment kind of thing, I just had to get it out of my system lol.


End file.
